


Бессмертный

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Спок был убежден, что чувства, испытываемые им к капитану ЮСС Энтерпрайз после нескольких лет путешествия, не могли быть емко охарактеризованы одним простым человеческим словом: слишком многогранны они были".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессмертный

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791743) by [Aerith_Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton)



> **Бета** : Spitzer Igel + спасибо Le seul musicien за найденные блохи  
>  **Дисклеймер** : ничего не мое, я только покурю и положу на место))  
>  **Размещение** : спросите меня

Джеймс Кирк называл это любовью.  
Спок считал иначе. Он был убежден, что чувства, испытываемые им к капитану ЮСС Энтерпрайз после нескольких лет путешествия, не могли быть емко охарактеризованы одним простым человеческим словом: слишком многогранны они были.  
Первый помощник восхищался капитаном. Молниеносность принятия им решений – всегда удивительно верных – никого не оставляла равнодушным, но Спок был почему-то уверен: никто не оценит этого так полно, как он сам.  
Вулканец сопереживал капитану. Храбрость и самоотверженность Кирка в Звездном флоте были почти легендой, и только Спок наяву видел его лицо в моменты их проявления и знал, какой ужас преодолевал капитан каждый раз. Кирк был человеком с человеческими пороками и страстями, и его главный подвиг состоял в том, что он мог их победить.  
Командор любил говорить с капитаном. Ум и образованность Кирка также были общеизвестны, но только Спок наизусть помнил все его интонации, когда тот читал вслух статью или припоминал строки из стихотворения, и каждый раз, когда воспоминания находили подтверждение в реальной жизни, внутри вулканца что-то замирало.  
И уж конечно никто, кроме Спока, не знал, каким нежным мог быть его Джим, с каким трепетом во время слияния разумов он относился к мыслям Спока, как мягко соприкасался с ним подушечками пальцев. Была у них и другая близость, земная, но Джим никогда на ней не настаивал. Может быть, именно поэтому в какой-то момент Спок смог принять это объединение, в своем роде чрезмерное, более шокирующее для вулканца, но столь важное для его Джима.  
Вообще-то Спок никогда не клеймил Джеймса Кирка "своим". Это были его собственные слова, которые Джим произносил в минуты, когда в очередной раз соприкасались их пальцы в коротком вулканском поцелуе. Это нравилось Джиму, он, как и Спок, нашел прелесть в выражении эмоций своим партнером и с удовольствием перенял этот способ.  
"Я - твой", - говорил он нежно, и Спок весь замирал внутренне, и, хотя он ничего не отвечал, его капитан знал правильный ответ.

Джеймс Кирк очень быстро старел.  
Конечно, Спок знал, что жизнь людей в среднем в три раза короче жизни вулканцев, но до встречи с Джимом это было ему совершенно неинтересно.  
В их первую встречу ясноглазый, белокурый парень пробил броню, в которую Спок по вулканской традиции заковал собственные эмоции, одной лишь вежливой улыбкой, кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Джим сделал, как он умел: сломал все барьеры за раз - только вот Спок не сразу это понял, продолжая действовать по инерции. А когда понял – было уже поздно.  
Годы летели, Кирк и Спок всегда были бок о бок, вот только прежде нежное лицо Джима потихоньку бороздили усталые морщины, голос терял свою звонкость, а волосы - свое пшеничное золото, сменявшееся кое-где светлым серебром седых прядей. Спок все так же самоотверженно держался своего Джима, все так же восхищался им и доверял ему, только внутри ворочался безотчетный иррациональный страх чужой смерти каждый раз, когда капитан, улыбаясь, демонстрировал лучики усталых морщинок на благородном лице.  
Если бы Спок мог, он сделал бы так, чтобы Джеймс Кирк не старел никогда.   
Когда Джим исчез, Спок понял, что человеческая старость могла бы дать ему шанс пробыть со своим капитаном еще два-три десятилетия.  
Джиму было всего шестьдесят, золото в его волосах все еще упрямо пылало под солнечными лучами, и он все еще испытывал к Споку это нелогичное собирательное явление из сотен эмоций и ощущений, которое называл любовью.  
Впрочем, было слишком поздно. Споку остались только его воспоминания, его человечность и несколько фотографий.

Он был уже достаточно стар, когда столкнулся с Нероном. Джим остался в лабиринтах его памяти далеким счастливым воспоминанием, но Спок научился жить без него и прожил довольно долгую одинокую жизнь. Он считал, что сделал много полезного и правильного и что Джим мог бы им гордиться. Он собирался сделать еще кое-что - и кто же знал, что у него не выйдет?..  
Ромул пал под натиском могучей силы, затянув следом в прошлое корабль безумца Нерона и шлюпку самого Спока, которого теперь бросили на незнакомой планете смотреть, как умирает Вулкан.  
И здесь, во льдах пещеры, давшей ему укрытие и продлившей немного жизнь до полного замерзания, он встретился со своим прошлым.

Джеймс Кирк смотрел на мир юными глазами пронзительной синевы, и волосы его были - пшеничное золото, и губы все те же, яркие и мягкие. Спок помнил эти губы, помнил, какими нежными они могли быть, и тем страшнее ему казалось, что в этом мире молодой Спок так бездарно тратил время на то, чтобы не быть с Джимом.  
Он был все таким же молодым, недоверчивым и храбрым, и, прикасаясь внезапно ослабевшими пальцами к знакомому до колотья в сердце лицу, Спок понял, что Джеймс Кирк никогда не умирал.  
Он просто ждал его в другой вселенной, чтобы Спок мог объяснить ему и самому себе из прошлого, почему то, что Джим называет любовью, просто не может быть выражено в одном слове.


End file.
